


Insanity and Other Things for a Tuesday Night

by SalParadiseLost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Texting, alien watching, ways to procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalParadiseLost/pseuds/SalParadiseLost
Summary: "Lance, come here. Your boyfriend is going insane."The one where Pidge is so Done, Hunk needs to deliver food with a ballon, and Lance has to deal with Keith's shit but isn't very good at it.





	Insanity and Other Things for a Tuesday Night

At first, it was an ordinary day.

  
Lance was sitting in the library with his head bent over a textbook. Across its pages, spread complicated mathematical equations and little diagrams of trajectory that he was supposed to understand. He didn't though and it had all started to look like hieroglyphics hours ago. He continued to stare at it, loosely hoping that he would have a sudden spark of inspiration and comprehension. His brain, of course, had decided that now was the most optimal time to figure out what the real difference between a squirrel and a chipmunk was, so that's what he's been doing.

  
Instead of studying

  
For his physics test

  
In two days

  
So yeah, ordinary day.

  
He sighed, sliding a hand down his face and leaning forward on his elbows. He had only gotten five hours of sleep the night before and his entire body felt heavy. He had drank coffee earlier but he could feel its effects slowly leaving him. His head was fuzzy, his eyes were lidded and he desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he just had to study.

  
He was just about to get back to focussing on the "important" things when suddenly his phone began screaming Shakira into the otherwise quiet library. The sound pierced through the room, scaring Lance in the process and sending an electric shock down his spine. Immediately, a dozen pairs of angry eyes glared at him and he scrambled for the phone. His body wasn't really listening to him, though, and his hands fumbled, dropping the phone on the floor with a loud thump. The angry student looks intensified and Lance desperately tried to get his phone to quiet down, lest they start to revolt.  
The screen was flashing at him as he frantically flicked down the volume and then finally he saw who was calling. Pidge's name was lit up and Lance furrowed his eyebrows.

  
Pidge never really called. She preferred texting saying it was "the superior form of communication" because it usually got faster responses and meant she didn't have to leave awkward voicemails. Many an evening had been wasted on her lecture about texting and, as a result, Lance could count on his fingers how many times he had gotten a call from her.

Almost as quickly as he read her name, panic suddenly washed over him. "What if's" began rising in his throat and his mind caught on images of Pidge dying in a ditch somewhere because he didn't pick up the phone.

This was much more important than some dumb physics test.

"Hello?" he answered the phone hesitantly while walking to an area where phone-calls were allowed.

"Lance, come here. Your boyfriend is going insane." Pidge deadpanned into the phone. Her voice was monotone and he could practically feel the I'm so done with this shit leaking out of her.

Before he could ask, though, there was a loud crash and Pidge started yelling to someone else. He winced holding the phone slightly away while she shouted on the other end.

"Hunk! Get him off of that damn thing!" she said.

Lance heard a muffled "I'm trying" before there was another crash and a yelp.

"What is going on?" He questioned, completely lost on what the hell was happening.

"I told you." She growled, "Keith is acting crazy and you have to come down and fix it." With that, she shut off the phone with a click and leaving Lance even more confused.

Lance couldn't exactly not do anything about a phone call like that. So he packed up all his stuff in the library and hopped into his car. Only when he was pulling out of university main did he realise that he had no idea where Keith, Pidge and Hunk actually were. He circled back into a parking lot and pulled out his phone.

Groupchat: The PAL-idins  
Lance: Where are you guys?  
Pidge: I swear to god if you're not here in five minutes  
Lance: but where is "here"?!?!  
Hunk: The abandoned planetarium near Pidge's house  
Hunk: please hurry  
Keith: no don't come  
Lance: Keith, what the hell is happening?  
…  
Lance: Keith?!?!  
Hunk: He just threw his phone at Pidge because she tried to pull his shoe off  
Hunk: PLEASE HURRY

Lance didn't need further encouragement. He revved up his little car's engine and turned onto the road that would lead him out of the city. The old planetarium was a building they had discovered back in freshman year and had become the default hangout place. The good thing about it was that it was super quiet, the bad thing was that it was at least twenty minutes away.

He drove as fast as he could and got there in fifteen.

He pulled onto the dirt road that seemed to lead nowhere. If you looked very closely, though, you could make out an old planetarium sign hidden in the foliage, completely covered in strangler vines. The road was flattened and barely driveable, but eventually the large planetarium burst from the forest. It sat in the middle of a large clearing and would have looked majestic if not for its obvious state of disrepair.

Lance parked and saw Hunk running out to meet him by the car. Lance's heart began to race, as he wondered yet again, what the hell was this.  
"Hunk, buddy, my dude, you got to tell me what's going on?"

Hunk groaned and slumped against the side of the car. "I don't even know, man. We tried to catch him before he made it to the top, but he's more slippery than an eel. I don't know what's got into him. He's acting weirder than ever, which is a statement because I was there for the purple pancake incident."

Lance grimaced at the mention of the incident and stopped himself before he thought about that day too much. He shoved his keys into his pocket and began walking back to the planetarium. The other boy slowly walked beside him but was dragging his feet the entire way like a man going to the gallows.

Right before he was about to walk into the old building, he paused.

"Is it really that bad?" he said quietly to Hunk. He felt like a man about to go into battle and his body was weirdly tense. He swallowed and tried to calm the deep pit of worry that dwelled in his stomach.  
Beside him, Hunk shook his head sadly and gently pushed Lance through the door.

The planetarium was dark and yawned above him like a great dead animal. It was only lit by the dim sunlight that came through the punched-out holes in the roof. There was one huge hole in the middle that acted as an entryway into the huge sky above. The light wavered, shaking with the leaves of the trees when the wind blew across them. Plants grew throughout all the cracks and corners, using their green roots to cling to the walls. The sound of water dripping, echoed from somewhere deep within the interior.

Lance blinked quickly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. The room came into clearer view and he could make out Pidge's diminutive stature. She was standing next to the huge telescope in the middle of the room and the enormous machine made her appear even smaller.

"Lance!" she shouted, her shrill voice amplified in the huge room and the domed ceiling. "Come over here now."

Lance felt like a dog with its tail between its legs and slowly walked up to her. As he came closer, he could made out the red in her face and the grimace written into her features.

"Took you long enough." she growled. Lance shrunk down even more.

"You look lovely tonight, Pidge" he tried. Pidge gave him a flat look.

"Don't fucking stall, pretty boy, just get your man down from the telescope."

The telescope? Lance repeated in his mind while cocking his head in confusion. He squinted his eyes, trying to tell if Pidge was pulling his leg. She remained steady, though, he gulped before tilting his head up.

His eyes climbed up the mechanical monstrosity, until suddenly he saw a flash of red at the very top.

"Keith!" he screeched, not even caring that his voice came out high-pitched and embarrassing. The flash of red that Lance recognised as Keith's jacket moved. Suddenly, his boyfriend's fluffy head popped into view and Lance could see him squinting down.

Lance felt his heart stop and jump out of his chest at the same time. Keith was so freaking far away, and it was such a long fall and if Keith fell he could break his neck and…

His thoughts swirled wildly in his head and he fought to remain composed. He couldn't not freak the fuck out now.

"Oh hello, Lance." He said, entirely too calm for someone with a very real possibility of death at the top of a huge telescope. The tone startled Lance out of his frantic panic thoughts and focussed him on Keith.

For a moment, Lance didn't know what to say. Should he yell? Cry? Demand Keith to come down before he falls to his death? Lance was panicking. He could feel it bubbling in his stomach and threatening to crawl up his throat.

Keith, despite Lance's anxiety, didn't look concerned at all and lounged on top of the metal. Somehow that made Lance more nervous.

He took a deep breath and tried to control his nerves. "Keith, what are you doing?" he said, fighting to keep his voice even.

Keith blinked at him. "I'm sitting on top of a telescope." He answered without giving Lance an answer at all. Thank you, Keith for giving him the only information he already knew.

"Yeah, babe, I see that, but why are you sitting on the telescope?" he said while shifting his weight from foot to foot.

The other boy kept staring down at him, looking like an oversized cat. He was spread out on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air behind him. Lance noticed that one of his shoes was gone.

Keith turned his face away from Lance, pouting without meeting his eyes and mumbled something. The sound echoed across the empty planetarium but Lance wasn't able to understand it at all.

"What did you say?" He shouted up, "You gotta look at me when you talk."

Keith's (adorable) pout deepened and he shifted his weight so that his body was turned to Lance more.

"I said," he started with a slight growl of annoyance. "That I'm up here because I want to see the aliens."

Silence ran through the room except for a goddamn cricket chirp as Lance stared up at his beautiful, intense, absolutely insane boyfriend who just seriously gave "aliens" as an answer.

Was he serious? Really? Was he joking? Lance knew Keith though, he knew that deep set fix in his jaw that showed he was being dead serious.

He suppressed a groan and scrubbed a hand down his face as he desperately tried to think of a response.

Pidge, though, beat him to the punch.

"Aliens!" she screeched, her voice raising a few octaves. "You're seriously tell me that the reason you scaled that metal death-trap was fucking aliens. I swear if you don't come down this minute, I will drag your skinny ass down, Kogane."

Lance wanted to groan even more now because he knew that that wasn't the way to get Keith down. He knew it. He knew it from every single time that Lance gave him a challenge. He knew it from the steely resolve grow Keith's eyes.

He knew that now there was no way in hell that Keith was going to come down.

"No." Keith said simply and moved away from the edge of the telescope where they couldn't see him anymore.

Lance wanted to groan again, but at this point he wasn't even surprised. Beside him, Pidge was spitting fire up the side of the telescope, swearing like a sailor and getting no response from Keith. Hunk kinda just looked like his favourite puppy just got kicked.

"Oh my god," Hunk whispered, "now Keith is never going to come down and he's going to live up there like a hermit and he's going to grow a beard and we're going to have to deliver him food with a balloon and we're never going to be able to hug him again and-" Hunk's voice was steadily getting louder and more frantic.

"Hunk, my boy, my man, my absolute best friend, you need to calm down. "Lance said, grabbing his panicking friend by the shoulders (which was hard because he was much taller). He forced Hunk to look him in the eyes. "We are not going to lose Keith to a stupid telescope. My sexy body will not let this happen."

Pidge, who was apparently taking a breath from her tirade, gave Lance a deadpan look. "What are you going to do Lance? Bait him down by getting naked?"

Lance perked, "Do you think that will work?"

"No." Both Hunk and Pidge said at the same time and Lance pouted.

"Okay, so how are you two geniuses going to get him to come down."

All three of them sat down together in a loose circle and starting brainstorming ways to get Keith down. None of them were very good though. Right now they were seriously debating whether Keith would be tempted by a carrot on a stick if he got hungry enough.

"I can still hear you you know." Keith shouted down from the lofty heights. Lance chanced a look up and saw Keith grimacing down at them. Lance could barely make out his boyfriend's finer features but just knew that he was furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching his nose into a cute little wrinkle. God, he wanted to kiss that little crease off his face.

"Yeah, we know you hear us." Pidge shouted while jumping up. She waved her fist in the air and practically snarled at Keith. "And you would hear us better if you just fucking came down!"  
Keith bristled like a cat and didn't answer Pidge. He turned back towards the hole in the observatory roof and kept looking for aliens apparently. Lance rolled his eyes at his friend's and his boyfriend's antics while briefly wondering how this became his life.

The three teens that weren't at the top of a telescope went back to brainstorming Keith solutions with no apparent gains. They spent hours on the observatory floor, getting dirt all over their pants and no closer to getting the alien-hunter down. Lance rolled his eyes and stood up to stretch his limbs. They had decided to take a break twenty minutes ago and Pidge and Hunk went to go pick up some tacos.  
"Keith, babe, are you up there?" he called.

For a heart-stopping moment, Keith didn't appear and Lance worried that he had fallen and no one had heard him die. Then, he groggily peered over the edge of the telescope again.

"Sorry, I was taking a quick nap." He said, his voice raspy.

Lance couldn't help a little chuckle of relief and affection. "Don't fall asleep, silly, you'll miss the aliens you climbed up there to see."

Keith's exhaustion was quickly replaced with seriousness. "The aliens are not projected to come within viewing distance from Earth until 1:00 am. I was just taking a nap so that I didn't sleep through it later. Lance, you should know this I've only told you about this plan a thousand times."

"Sorry, babe, whenever you start talking about aliens I always find myself spacing out because your eyes are out of this world." Lance knew the puns and the pick-up line were terrible, but he also knew exactly how much Keith loved them. He watched the other boy flush a deep red and try to sputter out a response. Somehow, he thought that launching into a huge spiel of why Lance should care about these aliens in particular was the obvious answer.

God, Lance could just get lost in Keith's voice, even when it was spewing nonsense about ancient aliens. How was this the boy that Lance fell in love with? He really wanted to fucking kiss him right now, if only he was closer…

"Hey Keith?" He said firmly, startled Keith out of his lecture and bringing him back down to Earth. The other boy stopped and looked at Lance curiously. "How did you get up there?"

Keith smiled at Lance, but it wasn't just any Keith smile. It was that small, crooked smile that Keith reserved for Lance. It came out rarely, but sweetly usually dappled in soft moonlight or curled up sheets. It spoke louder than any words. It filled and melted Lance all at the same time.

The boy pointed at an inconspicuous ladder that none of them had noticed the whole time they were here. Lance laughed a little at himself for being so dense and began the climb up.

The ladder creaked beneath him and once it even heaved forward, nearly sending Lance into a panic. He fought back his fear, though focussing on his boyfriend's gleaming eyes above him. Every step he took on this metal death trap was another step closer to him and Lance really wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off his face.

And so the hero prevailed until he was able to pull himself up to the top of the telescope. He landed in an ungraceful heap, limbs flailing and chest heaving in exhaustion. He risked a look to his side and immediately regretted it because, damn, the ground was a long way away.

"Hey" said Keith, startling Lance out of his own thoughts. He turned his head in the other direction and smiled when he saw that Keith was only a few blessed feet away.

"Hey" he replied quietly.

Keith crept closer, approaching slowly like a wild animal. "You're not going to throw me over your shoulder and carry me down are you?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

A smile crept up Lance's face. "One, we both know that there's no way in hell you would let me carry you down. Two, that ladder has it out for me and I'm not going anywhere near it." Lance paused, humming to himself like he was considering his options.

"I guess I'm just going to stay up here with you."

Keith's small, shy smile turned into something bigger. Lance got up and closed the gap between them, pressing his body close while nuzzling Keith lightly with his forehead. His boyfriend laughed at his antics and ran his hands lovingly up and down Lance's body almost as if he was making sure that Lance was actually here.  
He was and he was going to stay.

Lance turned his head and met Keith's eye. He saw all the love and happiness captured within them and briefly wondered how he got this lucky. He didn't dwell on that for too long, though, because suddenly Keith was coming even closer.

And suddenly, Keith was kissing him.

It was a slow and sweet kiss. Lance basked in the movement, moaning softly when Keith deepened the kiss. His tongue was like fire and Lance burned happily. Keith's kisses were like nothing Lance had ever known before, but then again, Keith was like no one he had ever known before. His boyfriend was many things, but above all else he was a man of action. And although that meant sometimes he got himself stuck up on top of a telescope, it also meant he was a damn good kisser.

Eventually, they broke, mostly because both of them needed to take a breath, and their panting filled the quiet space of the observatory. Keith's warm body was still pressed deliciously against Lance's side, and he leaned into the other boy. His boyfriend hummed in response and reached out to take Lance's hand.

"Want to come see the camp I set up?" he asked, meeting Lance's eyes with playful excitement. It was rare to see Keith so childlike and carefree, and Lance couldn't help but smile and agree.

He followed Keith and didn't look back.

 

It was about another 30 minutes before Pidge and Hunk came back with the promised tacos. Safe to say, Pidge was not amused when she saw that there were now two idiots at the top of a telescope. She didn't even bother cursing at them, but gave Lance a look that said exactly how Done™ she was with their shit. Hunk was worried about their sanity and how they were going to get enough food.

Despite their misgivings, it didn't stop Hunk and Pidge from rigging up a pulley system to deliver them tacos. Lance thanked them profusely, but Pidge said if he was really thankful than him and his boyfriend would be back on the ground when they came to get them the next morning.

And so they left, and Keith and Lance curled around each other. They peppered each other with kisses and giggled like children until both of them eventually drifted off to sleep.

  
They never did see the aliens.


End file.
